Crónicas de un secuestro
by Loituma
Summary: Dicen que suele ocurrir.Hay muchas historias de secuestrados que se enamoran de sus secuestradores. Yo, como hija de un jefe de policía, siempre he sido escéptica a esas teorías...hasta que fui secuestrada. MelloxSayu,ligero HallexMatt.Lemon en el cap.3
1. Once upon a time in the Pacific

_¡Hola!_

_Éste es mi primer fic de Death Note...y también es mi primer fic con más de un capítulo...estoy algo nerviosilla :-/  
_

_Bueno, espero que os guste._

_Todos los comentarios y consejos son bienvenidos._

_Loituma._

* * *

_**CRÓNICAS DE UN SECUESTRO**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**En tiempos de sequía, hazte amigo del dueño de la canoa.**_

_Proverbio africano_

_**¡'''¡'''¡**_

_**Capítulo primero: Once upon a time in the Pacific**_

* * *

Dicen que suele ocurrir.

Dicen que es debido a la inseguridad de la víctima.

Hay muchas historias de secuestrados que se enamoran de sus secuestradores.

Yo, como hija de un jefe de policía, siempre he sido escéptica a esas teorías.

...Hasta que fui secuestrada.

Recuerdo que era otoño. Yo tenía 20 años, pero nunca entraba tarde a casa; no sin avisar.

Pero aquella tarde, sí. Aquella tarde no entré a casa. Ni las próximas 24 horas.

No me acuerdo muy bien como pasó. Creo que estaba dando un rodeo para volver a mi hogar. Hacía un viento fresco en el parque, y lo único que se movía eran las ramas de los árboles. Y entonces sucedió: alguien me inmovilizó por detrás y me puso un paño de cloroformo en la nariz.

Perdí el conocimiento. Cuando me desperté, estaba atada de manos y pies, los ojos vendados y los miembros agarrotados. Un sonido de motores y alguna que otra sacudida me informaron que iba en un avión, y las voces de mis secuestradores hablaban en inglés. Me esforcé por entender algo, pero aún estaba medio adormilada y su jerga era bastante incomprensible.

Deduje que eran estadounidenses.

"_She's awake"_, escuché que decía alguien con un inglés distinto. "Está despierta".

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunté en seguida.

"En un avión." Se podía adivinar la sonrisa en su voz.

"¿Qué queréis de mí?"

La voz se quedó en silencio. Escuché un chasquido comparable al que produce una tableta de chocolate que se rompe, y una boca llena me respondió:

"Nada más que unas horas de tu tiempo. Lo necesario para que tu querida familia me ceda algo que quiero".

"Chantaje." siseé con los dientes apretados.

"En toda regla."

De haber estado libre, le habría echo tragar su cinismo. El varón en cuestión lo notó, porque añadió:

"No pretendo perjudicar ni a tí ni a tu familia. Si tu padre y tu hermano son listos, me darán lo que quiero lo más rápido posible, y evitarán problemas."

"¿No sabes pedir las cosas con un 'por favor'? " escupí, y al secuestrador al parecer le hizo gracia, porque escuché un bufido de diversión.

"Tu hermano necesita algo más que un 'por favor' para darme lo que quiero."

Iba a darle la respuesta que se merecía cuando el piloto habló por el megáfono.

"Señores, permanezcan sentados y atense los cinturones de seguridad, por favor. Vamos a aterrizar".

A los pocos momentos, el avión empezó a descender hasta tocar tierra. _"C'mon"_, escuché que me decía un brazo fuerte mientras me empujaba hacia lo que supuse era la salida. En cuanto saqué medio cuerpo del pájaro metálico, una ráfaga de aire achicharrante me abofeteó la cara.

Caminamos sobre lo que tendría que ser arena durante unos pocos minutos. Cuando paramos, escuché el ruido metálico de un a compuerta que se abre y bajamos por unas escaleras que daban a un frío pasillo subterráneo. Mi cuerpo se tensó aún más de lo que ya estaba y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

"Qué, ¿frío?"

Era esa voz infame de nuevo. Y, de nuevo, parecía estar con la boca llena de chocolate.

Mi silencio divirtió al del acento británico.

"Bienvenida. Es un placer tenerla aquí." dijo como si fuera el anfitrión de una casa y yo su huésped.

No tenía más opción que obedecer. Cuando llegamos a lo que yo supuse que era una sala, me quitaron la venda de los ojos, me ataron a una silla y pusieron la televisión, que emitía lo que supuse que eran dibujos animados estadounidenses. Entendí que hacían esto para demostrar a mi padre y mi hermano que aún estaba viva y de una pieza, y aquello me empujó a luchar contra las esposas de mis muñecas, en vano. Lágrimas de impotencia y miedo salieron de mis ojos sin mi consentimiento. Al poco rato, la voz que había estado hablando conmigo ladró lo que parecían órdenes en inglés y vi que el resto de los secuestradores salían de la habitación.

Y entonces, el del acento británico entró en mi campo de visión.

Recuerdo haber pensado que si no fuera por la voz y por la completa ausencia de senos, habría tomado aquel joven por una muchacha. Y sin embargo, tenía algo inconfundiblemente masculino, como una oscura y peligrosa aura sensual, y una agresividad que se le escapaba por todos los poros. Quizás era por la forma en que iba vestido, con un rosario colgando del cuello, pantalones de cuero apretados y un ajustado chaleco que dejaba entrever su cintura. Tenía las pintas de un personaje de películas pornográficas de tendencias sádico-masoquistas.

Y sin embargo, me sonreía con guasa, una tableta de chocolate a medio comer en su mano derecha y sentado en un sofá como si el mundo le perteneciese.

Y así se quedó, mirándome con un interés burlón mientras se comía el chocolate. Al final, cedí a mis nervios.

"¿Pensáis tenerme aquí atada todo el tiempo?"

"No", contestó él llanamente. "Te desataré para cuando tengas que ir al baño...y estarás atada en esa cama," el rubio me señaló el mueble en cuestión," de ahora en adelante."

Me acuerdo que tuve que luchar para no sonrojarme ante la idea de estar atada en una cama y con un tío como él rondando al rededor. Aparentemente, el joven adivinó lo que estaba pensando, porque se le escapó una media sonrisa arrogante. Aquello me irritó de sobremanera.

"Me niego."

"No tienes alternativa. Aquí soy yo el que manda."

Qué ganas tuve de soltarle una bofetada. El rubio, adivinando lo que pensaba, volvió a regalarme su media sonrisa altiva y se tumbó aún más en el sofá. En un movimiento provocativo, arrancó una onza del chocolate y se quedó masticándolo tranquilamente. Mis ojos resbalaron de los fríos lagos helados que eran sus ojos hasta la lengua que relamía los restos del cacao de sus labios. Un calor inapropiado invadió mi abdomen.

"Me das hambre." le dije.

Había hablado sin pensar. Pero volvería a hacerlo sólo para ver de nuevo la cara de shock que se le quedó. Tarde, me di cuenta de los diferentes significados que mis tres palabras podían tener y sentí la necesidad de justificarme.

"No he comido desde el mediodía y tú no paras de comer chocolate."

La media sonrisa del rubio había dejado lugar una cara pensativa. No fui capaz de adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero parecía que alguna pieza no encajaba en su puzzle.

Ignorándome olímpicamente, el joven se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¡Eh!" exclamé yo. "¿No pretenderás matarme de hambre?"

"Comerás cuando se te dé de comer."

Su tono seco congeló mis palabras en la garganta. Asustada, me quedé en silencio mientras el rubio salía de la sala a zancadas.

***

Recuerdo que los minutos se me hacían interminables. Poco después de que el rubio se fuese, habían venido dos gorilas de aspecto osco. Me vendaron los ojos y me ataron a la cama como si mis forcejeos no fuesen más efectivos que las aletadas de un pez payaso fuera del agua.

Allí me quedé sola hasta que el rubio volvió a la habitación con dos tabletas de chocolate.

"Yo en tu lugar descansaría, Sayu-san."

Fruncí el entrecejo y miré significativamente a las esposas que me tenían encadenada a la cama.

Mello, como me enteré después que se llamaba, se fijó y soltó un suspiro.

"Son las cuatro de la mañana. Tu padre no vendrá hasta mañana por la madrugada, hora de Japón. Duérmete."

"Ya me dirás cómo." respondí, y tiré de las cadenas para subrayar que así no podía dormir.

"En ese caso", me dijo, "Creo que me has dicho que tenías hambre."

Me mostró la segunda tableta con tentadora negligencia. Mis tripas empezaron a meter tanto ruido como sindicatos en huelga; nada digno de una señorita.

Pero bueno, yo nunca he sido una.

Miré al chocolate como un perro callejero a una bolsa de basura. Hice adaman de coger el dulce que el rubio me tendía, pero las cadenas me recordaron que no estaba en situación de valerme por mí misma.

"Suéltame las manos."

"¿Desde cuándo eres tú la que da órdenes?"

Estaba jugando conmigo como un gato con su ratón.

"¿Cómo voy a comer, si no?"

Una sonrisa maliciosa oscureció las facciones del joven mafioso, que se acercó hasta mí con calculada lentitud. Pausadamente, apoyó una rodilla en el borde de la cama y empezó a abrir el envoltorio del dulce.

"No aceptaré semejante humillación." manifesté con ardor.

El británico me hizo caso omiso y ensanchó su sonrisa mientras me acercaba el chocolate a mi boca. El olor era muy tentador, y yo tenía hambre, pero ladeé mi cabeza y apreté mis labios.

El dulce se acercó de nuevo, y mi estómago me traicionó con una sonora protesta. Escuché las risitas del rubio y me enfurecí.

"Vamos." me tentó. "Está deliciosa."

Yo negué con mi cabeza, orgullosa hasta el final.

Y entonces pasó algo que no me esperaba en absoluto.

Mello se giró como un rayo y para cuando me di cuenta, su boca había tomado posesión de la mía. Su lengua acarició mi labio inferior y, en otro abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rubio volvía estar en su posición anterior.

Me llevó varios minutos procesar lo ocurrido.

"¿Por qué lo has echo?" balbuceé, el sabor a chocolate pegado a mis labios.

El joven aprovechó para meterme un trozo del dulce en mi boca y tapó mis labios con su mano para impedir que lo escupiese. Con una sonrisa victoriosa, me respondió:

"Vamos. Ya sé que tienes hambre."

Su mano era algo áspera pero suave al mismo tiempo. Avergonzada, empecé a masticar el chocolate y me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba delicioso.

Mello no despegaba sus ojos de mi cara.

"¿Otro?"

Yo asentí, intimidada. Tan lentamente como la primera vez, el joven mafioso de hizo comer cuatro o cinco onzas más de chocolate, hasta que ya no pude más. Sin inmutarse, se llevó el resto a la boca y se sentó correctamente en la silla vecina.

A causa de ángulo en el que estaba sentado, no pude verle la expresión de la cara. Pero su comportamiento era diferente al de antes, ya no le notaba el deje arrogante y peligroso. La verdad, mi primera impresión era que el rubio estaba muy, pero que muy cansado.

De golpe, me pareció más joven de lo que creí al principio.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" le pregunté impulsivamente.

Mello se giró lentamente y me miró extrañado.

"Eso", me dijo, "es irrelevante".

Hice oídos sordos.

"Pareces ser más joven que yo."

Percibí la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

"No te fíes en las apariencias." me contestó.

"Las apariencias pueden resultar muy reveladoras. ¿Cuántos años tienes?", repetí. "¿ Diecinueve? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintiuno?"

Noté que estaba cerca de la realidad cuando un destello pícaro encendió sus ojos.

"No es de tu incumbencia." Se giró de nuevo hasta darme la espalda, y al cabo de un rato, volvió a hablar.

"...diecinueve."

Una sonrisa victoriosa escapó de mis labios.

"No tienes intención de hacerme daño, ¿verdad?" me aventuré a decir.

Mello no respondió en seguida.

"Eso sería improductivo. No queremos a la Interpol husmeando donde no debe. Además, no podríamos hacer ningún trueque sin cumplir nuestra parte. No voy a arriesgarme a que tu hermano se niegue a darme lo que quiero y descubrir que el rehén no me vale para nada."

Una chispa de enfado motivó mis palabras.

"Mi hermano," dije seriamente, "Nunca me dejaría tirada en manos de unos secuestradores."

Mello se giró ligeramente, pero su cara seguía envuelta en la penumbra.

"¿Confías tanto en tu hermano?"

"¡Desde luego que sí!"

La cara del rubio salió de entre las sombras y le pegó un mordisco a su tableta de chocolate.

"¿Nunca te has dicho que era posible que tu hermano manipulase a todo el mundo? ¿Que os mintiese?"

"Mi hermano no es así." afirmé rotundamente.

Mello volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

"Yo, en tu lugar, no estaría tan seguro."

Me quedé sin habla durante unos instantes.

"¿...y por qué no debería estar segura?" pregunté desafiante.

"Tu hermano tiene todos los boletos para ser Kira."

Recuerdo que mi mirada se endureció.

"No tienes pruebas que sostengan eso."

Noté, más que vi, la sonrisa en su cara.

"Lo tendré en cuanto tu padre venga a rescatarte. Y, entonces, le demostraré a Near que soy mejor que él, pondré Kira en el paredón, y vengaré L."

Su tono se había vuelto a convertir ardiente y agresivo, pero yo no le hice caso al cambio.

"...L aún está tras Kira." dije roncamente.

"L fue asesinado hace cinco años." Mello se giró y ancló su mirada en mis ojos. "Near y yo somos sus legítimos sucesores. Y el que hace de L ahora, no es nadie más que tu hermano. Near también piensa así. Y sospecha, como yo, que también es Kira."

Otro chasquido de chocolate partido.

"Mi hermano no es un asesino." repetí tozudamente.

"Demostraré lo contrario."

Y con un ágil movimiento, se levantó del borde de la cama y se fundió en la oscuridad con una última palabra.

"Duerme."


	2. Los Ángeles y diablos varios

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que el segundo capítulo (también) os guste... He intentado que Sayu fuese menos OOC, pero no sé... :-/ Por favor, dadme vuestra opinión, quiero ser capaz de escribir una historia que la gente lea con gusto... ;-)  
_

_Loituma._

_**Nota: **Death Note pertenece a Ohba Tsugumi y Obata Takeshi. Tendría que haberlo puesto en el capítulo anterior, pero se me olvidó..._

_

* * *

_

**CRÓNICAS DE UN SECUESTRO**

**

* * *

  
**

_Si buscas resultados distintos, no hagas siempre lo mismo._

_(Albert Einstein)_

_**¡'''¡'''¡**_

**Capítulo segundo: Los Ángeles y diablos varios**

* * *

_**)))(((**_

"_Mi hermano no es un asesino." repetí tozudamente._

"_Demostraré lo contrario."_

_Y con un ágil movimiento, se levantó del borde de la cama y se fundió en la oscuridad con una última palabra._

"_Duerme."_

Recuerdo que no pegué ojo en lo que quedaba de noche. ¿Cómo hacerlo con todo lo que me había pasado? Hacía a penas 16 horas aún estaba en mis clases de antropología, y ahora me encontraba encadenada a una cama en algún lugar del mundo al que había que ir en avión.

Bueno, y además, estaba Mello.

Ya no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar sus acciones. Al principio me cayó bastante mal, con su irritante arrogancia y su desagradable agresividad, pero la última conversación con él me había dejado pensativa. Por un lado, no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que había dicho de mi hermano, por muy descabellado que me pareciese al principio. ¿Podría Light ser Kira? Inteligencia le sobraba, pero... ¿Sería mi hermano capaz de matar? Él se tomaba muy en serio lo de "buenos y malos"; de echo, por eso se metió en la policía junto a mi padre...¿Podría su sentido de la justicia empujarle a convertirse en un asesino en serie?

Sin embargo, aquello no era lo único que me impedía conciliar el sueño. La genuina personalidad de Mello (o la faceta de la que yo fui testigo) me intrigaba más de lo que hubiera podido considerarse sano. El comentario que hizo sobre ese tal Near y que le demostraría que era el número uno se repetía en mi mente como un disco rayado:

"_Y, entonces, le demostraré a Near que soy mejor que él."_

A Mello le importaba un rábano la justicia. Lo que Mello quería, ante todo, era reconocimiento por parte de aquel Near. Quienquiera que fuese, tenía que ser alguien muy importante y muy inteligente.

Esfuerzos por mostrarte seguro de sí mismo. Amor propio, agresividad, fingir que era indiferente al dolor.

Conocía todos y cada uno de aquellos síntomas, aunque hacía tiempo que no los padecía.

Aquella realización me produjo una oleada de simpatía hacia el rubio. Sabía qué era lo que le pasaba: sabía lo que era vivir bajo la sombra de un genio. En mi casa, todos los ojos estaban dirigidos a mi hermano, incluidos los míos. Mi hermano, el estudiante número uno de Japón. Mi hermano, el prodigio. Mi hermano, el orgullo de mi padre. Mi hermano, el superdotado.

Con el paso de los años, el resentimiento se había dejado sentir cada vez menos y menos veces, hasta que eventualmente desapareció. Si yo hubiera sido más competitiva, y mi hermano menos amable, supongo que eso no hubiera sido posible.

Deduje que Mello era una persona extremadamente competitiva, y ese Near no excesivamente amable.

Deduje que la autoestima del británico estaba en números rojos.

Deduje que, como me estaba pasando a mí en aquella situación, su agresividad, su orgullo y su pose desafiante no eran más que fachadas que ocultaban su inseguridad.

Me acuerdo que me pregunté si L hacía favoritismos entre sus sucesores, y me acuerdo que sentí otra oleada de simpatía hacia el rubio. Al fin y al cabo, no era una persona tan desagradable cuando decidía dejar su máscara desafiante de lado, me dije para mí misma.

Al final, mi cansancio me forzó a dormir sin sueños.

***

Fueron los gorilas de antes los que me despertaron y me vendaron los ojos de nuevo. Con cierta brusquedad, me llevaron por fríos pasillos hasta lo que parecía una jaula de cristal.

Mello apareció momentos después. Quitándome la venda y el pañuelo que silenciaba mi boca, pidió a los gorilas que se fueran y se quedó mirándome.

"Tu padre aparecerá por esa puerta dentro de media hora." me informó señalando la entrada. "Adiós, Yagami Sayu."

Breve, frío, preciso. Una despedida digna de Mello. Pero yo había cambiado mis opiniones. Antes de que volviera a ponerme el trapo en la boca, exclamé:

"¡¿Cómo te llamas?!"

Quería saber, al menos, el nombre que tenía.

Al principio, el rubio pareció recelar de mi pregunta, y aunque en aquél entonces no lo sabía, más tarde me enteré de que era porque Kira necesitaba un nombre y una cara para matar a su víctima. Tampoco es que "Mello" fuera su verdadero nombre, ni que yo fuese un espía de mi hermano, pero bueno. Nunca se es demasiado prudente. Sin embargo, el impulsivo joven se relajó al notar que mi interés no tenía segundas intenciones.

"Me llaman Mello" me respondió con una sombra de sonrisa triste.

Y se marchó dejándome en la jaula de cristal.

Al los diez minutos, los mafiosos me hacía pasar un mensaje de mi padre que en el que me preguntaba la hora.

2:42 A.M., hora de Japón. Todavía lo recuerdo.

***

Me acuerdo que descubrí que lo que Mello quería era un cuaderno que mataba personas con sólo escribir el nombre en él, llamado Death Note, y que mi padre me rescató a cambio de aquel cuaderno.

Recuerdo que estaba muy asustada.

Recuerdo, también, que una vez llegada a casa, estuve varias semanas de baja por shock traumático. Todo el estrés y el pánico del secuestro me pasaron factura en una silla de ruedas; por muy dura que hubiera intentado mostrarme delante de los mafiosos, los nervios habían acabado por causarme daños físicos.

Recuerdo haber pasado todas esas semanas pensando en él. Sus palabras, sus acciones, sus reacciones seguían plagando mi mente como los anuncios en una cadena de televisión. ¿Era mi hermano Kira, como aseguraba él? ¿Había estado, acaso, manipulándonos todos?

Empecé a fijarme más en el comportamiento de mi hermano, y conseguí sonsacarle piezas de información a mi padre que, por alguna razón, tenía la mente en algo tan lejano que había bajado la guardia.

Conseguí entrar en el ordenador de mi padre, y me enteré de todo. Supe que había dos Kiras, que L estaba efectivamente muerto, que el grupo de mi padre trabajaba a las órdenes de mi hermano y que había una organización estadounidense, la SPK, trabajando bajo un tal N y que cooperaba con el grupo de Light, mi hermano.

Me enteré de que iban tras una organización mafiosa que me había secuestrado y había matado parte del equipo de N.

Iban tras Mello.

Me acuerdo que lo primero que pensé fue: _Ésta es la mía. _Sí, había pasado semanas pensando sobre aquel tío y ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver a verlo.

Dije a mi familia que cogía un par de meses sabáticos para recuperarme de las secuelas de mi secuestro. Cogí el dinero que me quedaba y, gracias a la información que logré de mi padre, me dirigí a Los Ángeles, California.

Cuando me acuerdo hoy de lo que hice, me asombro ante mi audacia. Nunca he sido del tipo temerario. La única explicación que tengo es que estaba obsesionada con el rubio británico.

Unos días antes del día X, logré localizar el escondite de la organización mafiosa. Con un valor que saqué de no sé dónde, pasé tres días y tres noches vigilando el edificio.

Nada vi, salvo un ir y venir de prostitutas por la puerta trasera. Agarré el toro por los cuernos y me acerqué a una de ellas rogando trabajo. Con las primeras cuatro mujeres no funcionó, pero la quinta se quedó mirándome pensativa.

"Eres joven y guapa." reflexionó. "Y tienes un aspecto y un acento exóticos. Me caes bien, te ayudaré a entrar. Pero sigue mis órdenes al pié de la letra, éste no es un parque infantil."

Y como veis, entré en aquel edificio con más facilidad de lo que hubiera pensado. Claro que en aquél entonces ignoraba que si había logrado entrar, era porque me habían permitido hacerlo.

La segunda vez que me encontré frente a Mello llevaba minifalda y mis labios tenían un color rojo sangre.

"Yagami Sayu" me dijo él, reconociéndome en seguida. "No esperaba verte por aquí."

Su media sonrisa suficiente y sus ojos inquisitivos me paralizaron como un conejo al que se le acaricia la espalda, y sentí que mis entrañas se calentaban.

"Tengo algo importante que decirte", le musité. "En privado."

Los demás mafiosos soltaron risitas lascivas y arquearon cejas insinuantes, pero Mello se percató del tono serio bajo mis palabras.

"Con mucho gusto", me respondió siguiéndome el juego, y me condujo a sus aposentos.

"Y bien." me dijo más seriamente una vez estando solos. "¿Cómo es que has venido de Japón hasta aquí? ¿Estás loca? ¿Te has olvidado de quién soy? "

"No", respondí con firmeza. "Por eso vengo a decirte que mi hermano y el gobierno de EEUU pretenden dirigir una operación contra ti y tu grupo."

Mello se quedó pensativo unos momentos, desconfiado, calculando hasta qué punto decía la verdad y si había alguna trampa tras mis palabras. Al final, acabó por sonreír ligeramente.

"¿Así que me crees ahora?"

Tardé en comprender que me hablaba de sus sospechas sobre quién era Kira.

"En parte." le contesté. "Aún no me he decidido."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó atractivamente y pegó un provocativo mordisco a su chocolate.

"¿Y la razón por la que me avisas de la operación es...?"

Fue un impulso del momento. Me acerqué hasta él y le besé intensamente, sacando mi lengua para robar los restos de chocolate de sus desprevenida boca entreabierta. Recuerdo unos labios increíblemente suaves, y recuerdo que me quedé alucinada conmigo misma. Como ya he dicho, nunca antes había sido tan audaz, tan agresiva, tan confiada, tan...tan poco yo.

Cuando por fin di tregua a su boca, Mello me miraba con los ojos desorbitados y las mejillas tan ardientes como las mías. Hice esfuerzos por recuperar mi aliento e intenté explicarme tímidamente.

"Me das hambre."

El sentido de aquella frase había, sin embargo, cambiado drásticamente desde la última vez. Poco a poco, el claro color de shock de sus ojos se tornó en un oscuro vibrante.

"Eres la joven más interesante que haya conocido nunca."

Recuerdo que aquel comentario me aceleró las pulsaciones de mi corazón aún más. Sentía ganas de decirle que había pasado semanas pensando en él, que nunca me había ocurrido algo parecido; y mira que ya había estado enamorada, y mira que no era virgen. Pero, más que amor, lo que yo sentía hacia él tenía toda la pinta de ser obsesión.

Sin embargo, no pude decirle nada de aquello porque en ése mismo instante fuimos interrumpidos por un subordinado alarmado. Haciendo la vista gorda ante el caos de chocolate y pintalabios que eran nuestras bocas, exclamó:

"¡Jefe! ¡Intrusos!"

El rubio no tardó en reaccionar. Cogiéndome por el brazo, me guió por unos pasillos hasta una entrada trasera.

"Sayu", me dijo sin ningún honorífico, "¿Sabe tu familia que estás aquí?"

"No, en absoluto."

"Escúchame" dijo apresurado, "Creas lo que creas, estoy completamente convencido de que tu hermano es Kira y que no tendrá reparos en sacrificarte a ti o a tu padre con tal de lograr sus propósitos."

Intenté protestar pero me cortó con un dedo sellando mis labios.

"Ni se te ocurra protestar. ¿Dónde te alojas?"

"En Willy's, una posada al final de esta avenida."

"Bien. Vete allá y estate en tu habitación con la luz encendida."

Y con un empujón urgente, me sacó del edificio y cerró la puerta con llave. Deseaba volver junto a él, pero comprendí que era mejor que me largase.

La culpa y la preocupación me carcomieron durante todo el trayecto. Nada más llegar a las cercanías del motel, escuché una tremenda explosión que venía desde el escondite.

Mi estómago se hizo un nudo.

Ya entrada la noche, un golpe en mi ventana me avisó que Mello había venido. El alivio que sentí al verlo vivo se esfumó al ver las horribles quemaduras de tercer grado que consumían la mitad de su cuerpo. Un sudor frío empapó mi cuello. Llevé a Mello hasta mi habitación, y gracias a mis conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios, conseguí que sus heridas no empeorasen.

"Mello", le dije preocupada, "Necesitas ver a un médico."

"Ya lo sé" me dijo irritado por el dolor. "Pero no cualquier médico, uno que no haga preguntas."

Cogió un bolígrafo de mi mesa y garabateó una dirección en un trozo de papel.

"Este médico", siseó atormentado, "Rápido."

Si aquello era una prueba para ver si era de fiar, no pensaba suspender el examen. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí corriendo a la calle y me puse a buscar el nombre indicado en el papel.

***

Después de una eternidad, encontré el lujoso chalet en el que la "Dra Eisenhower, cirujana" residía. El rosario que Mello me había dado como prueba fue suficiente para convencerla, y cogiendo los utensilios necesarios, salimos con su Porsche a toda velocidad.

Me cayó mal como nadie hasta entonces.

Era una mujer de unos 30 años, guapa, alta, pelirroja y con enormes curvas en lugares adecuados. Era obvio que estaba habituada a estas emergencias nocturnas, y también era evidente que conocía bastante a Mello.

Con bastante quiero decir demasiado para mi gusto. La verdad, creo que si yo no tuviese nada que ver con Mello hubiera fraternizado más con aquella "doctora"; siempre he sido bastante social. Pero Mello se había convertido en mi centro de interés, y aquello me provocaba sentimientos de celo que no había sentido en una eternidad; sentimientos que me esforcé en esconder con saña.

Vuelvo a repetir que ese rubio me hacía comportar como nunca antes.

Llegamos, por fin, al motel en que residía y subimos las escaleras de dos en dos. Ahí nos encontramos a Mello, medio curvado sobre sí mismo y haciendo muecas de dolor cada vez que intentaba comer un trozo de chocolate (¿De dónde lo había sacado? Nunca se lo pregunté). La doctora se puso manos a la obra y al poco tiempo, lo que quedaba de las ropas de Mello había sido cortado salvo en las zonas quemadas.

"Es una pena que la mitad de tu cuerpo se vaya a quedar desfigurado, cielo" le comentó la Dra Eisenhower. "Quedarás marcado para siempre, aunque no creo que eso vaya a afectar tu imagen" añadió con un guiño coqueto.

Yo opinaba lo mismo, pero antes me pegaría un tiro que darle la razón a aquella lagarta.

"No tengo material necesario para atenderte como es debido, cariño" comentó la doctora un rato después. "Tendremos que llevarte a un hospital de los nuestros."

"Muy bien." gruñó el rubio. "Catherine, necesito hablar unos momentos en privado con ella." dijo señalándome con el mentón. "Espérame en la puerta."

La tal Catherine gesticuló un beso y salió de la habitación con un paso seguro y un excesivo balanceo de caderas.

Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

"Sayu", me dijo cuando nos quedamos solos. "Aún no sé por qué decidiste ayudarme."

Yo me ruboricé y miré hacia el otro muro.

"Creo", murmuré débilmente, "Que te lo demostré."

Percibí el comienzo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Parece que no soy la única persona impulsiva por aquí." comentó con una media sonrisa. "Es mejor para ti que no vuelvas a verme", añadió con seriedad, y se levantó. "Hoy podrías haber muerto. No vuelvas a arriesgar tu integridad por un desconocido, idiota."

Yo me quedé de una pieza.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no soy lo bastante mayor como para decidir por quién quiero arriesgarme y por quién no?"

"No estoy diciendo eso. Lo que te digo es que es mejor si no vuelves a hacerlo. Ha sido una absurda imprudencia por tu parte, y has tenido una buena suerte que no mereces." me contestó, y con paso decidido, se fue hacia la puerta. Ahí se quedó, una mano en el pomo y el otro sujetando una barra de chocolate.

"A sido un placer conocerte, Yagami Sayu." me dijo ofreciéndome una triste sonrisa, y arrancando un trozo del oscuro dulce con sus dientes, volvió a marcharse dejándome sola una vez más.

Mi mente se bloqueó y caí sentada en la barata cama.

***

Recuerdo que las próximas semanas fueron las más duras de mi vida.

Como Mello me había advertido, mi padre murió intentando capturarle. Fue un duro golpe para mí y para mi madre. Puede que empujada por el dolor, o que porque la operación estaba bajo el mando de mi hermano, o puede que por las dos cosas; el caso es que empecé a sospechar de él aún más.

Hablé con Aizawa. Me contó que N (yo no tenía duda alguna de que se trataba de Near) había contactado con ellos, y había acusado a Light de ser Kira con toda seguridad.

Aizawa también sospechaba de él. Dijo que si la regla de los 13 días era falsa, entonces la inocencia de Yagami Light y Amane Misa no estaba demostrada.

Empecé a no dormir por las noches. Mi mente era como un gato encerrado que arañaba y se revolvía buscando la salida. Pensaba en Mello a todas horas. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Con quién andaría? No con aquella asquerosa Eisenhower, esperaba. ¿Volvería a verle?

Y una noche me vino la respuesta.

Near. Near, la persona que Mello más tenía en cuenta. Near, el jefe de la SPK. Near, la respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

Nada más salir el sol me dirigí a la casa de Aizawa.

"Aizawa-san", le dije después de haber despertado a su familia entera. "Siento venir a estas horas, pero es una urgencia. ¿Cómo podría contactar con Near?"

Aizawa se me quedó mirando con confusión. Después de mucho dudar, al final se decidió por ayudarme.

"Bueno...prueba llamando a este teléfono..."

Para cuando se enteró, yo ya estaba lejos de su casa, jadeando en una cabina telefónica de una calle desierta.

"¿Sí?" me respondió un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

"Necesito hablar con Near" dije sin haber recuperado mi aliento. "Es urgente."

Después de pocos segundos, N se puso al teléfono.

"Váyase a la cafetería 24/24 que encontrará al final de esa calle" me dijo la voz de un joven varón. Cómo supo dónde estaba, es algo que todavía desconozco. "Una subordinada mía la llevará ante mí."

Y sin más, colgó el teléfono. Sólo me quedaba esperar.

Y, en efecto, ocurrió como el muchacho había dicho. Una bella mujer rubia me cogió en su automóvil y me llevó con los ojos vendados hasta donde estaba Near. Al parecer, ya habían decidido de que era inofensiva.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Aquél no era un ser humano. Su piel y cabello blancos, sus enormes ojos negros, su pose rara, su cara inexpresiva, sus extraños juguetes, todo aquello me daban ganas de retroceder unos pasos. Pero, por cortesía y por orgullo, no lo hice.

"Buenos días", dije tensa. "Supongo que es usted Near."

"Lo soy" me respondió con la voz más monótona que haya oído nunca. "Y usted es Yagami Sayu."

No era una pregunta.

"¿Ha venido porque sospecha que su hermano es Kira?"

Noté que él sabía que no.

"No." No había por qué elaborar. "Vengo porque presumo que usted conoce la localización de Mello."

Los ojos de Near se agrandaron ligeramente y sentí que la mujer que me había conducido hasta aquí se tensaba.

"Así que busca a Mello." comentó Near con cierto interés en los ojos. "¿No fue él el que la secuestró?"

"Así es" respondí con nerviosismo. "En aquel entonces me dijo que demostraría que era mejor que usted atrapando a Kira. Me afirmó que usted también pensaba que mi hermano es Kira."

"¿Eso le dijo?"

Sus ojos me ponían cada vez más nerviosa.

"Sí. Quiero encontrarle."

"¿Por qué?"

Estuve pensando un rato antes de responder.

"Tengo una deuda pendiente con él."

No era una mentira...era una forma de expresar la verdad. Los labios de Near se movieron en una inquietante sonrisa.

"¿Así que de eso se trata?"

Sabía que él sabía que era más que eso, pero no cedí.

"Sí." contesté llanamente.

"Bien." Near volvió su atención hacia una torre de naipes. "Halle, llévala a donde está Mello."

"Sí, Near." le contestó ahogadamente la rubia que estaba a mi lado. "Pero no entiendo por qué..."

"Hazlo."

La mujer llamada Halle no volvió a objetar.

"Ven, vamos, Sayu-san." me dijo pausadamente, y me llevó, una vez más, hasta su coche.


	3. Tokyo, mon amour

_¡Hola!_

_Éste es el último capítulo...ya sé que el fic es corto, pero es el más largo que he echo hasta ahora..._

_Bueno, espero que os guste más que los otros capítulos...aunque también es la primera vez que escribo un lemon, así que... :-/  
_

_Todos los comentarios y consejos son bienvenidos._

_Loituma._

_**Atención:** 1) Death Note pertenece a Ohba Tsugumi y Obata Takeshi. 2) Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícitas._

_**Modificado el 25.2.2009**  
_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_**CRÓNICAS DE UN SECUESTRO**

**

* * *

****_¡'''¡'''¡_  
**

_Para ti soy ateo. Para Dios, la oposición. _

_(Woody Allen)_

_**¡'''¡'''¡**_

**Capítulo tercero: Tokyo, mon amour

* * *

**

**)))))8(((((**

_La mujer llamada Halle no volvió a objetar. _

"_Ven, vamos, Sayu-san." me dijo pausadamente, y me llevó, una vez más, hasta su coche. _

Recuerdo que las calles por las que pasábamos se iban convirtiendo más desérticas y oscuras según nos acercábamos al barrio donde se refugiaba Mello. Las pocas y distanciadas farolas arrojaban charcos de luz en la carretera y la radio emitía una hipnotizante melodía jazzera. Después de un buen rato así, Halle rompió el silencio.

"¿Qué quieres de Mello?"

Su voz triste y protectiva me incomodó ligeramente. Era la voz de una hermana mayor preocupada por el benjamín, la voz de una profesora que tiene que supervisar una salida escolar. A diferencia de lo que me pasó con la Dra Eisenhower, Halle me gustó desde el principio, así que decidí hablarle con franqueza.

"A pesar de lo que le he dicho a Near," empecé a confesar, "sólo quiero ver a Mello por verle una vez más. Tengo un mal presentimiento, como si..."

"...como si le estuviese acabando el tiempo."

Giré mi cabeza para mirarla extrañada. Había dicho exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

"Sí, así es."

"Te enamoraste y Mello te dijo que era mejor que no te acercaras más a él, ¿verdad?" me dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Volví a mirarla con perplejidad.

"...Sí."

"...Mello," volvió a comentar Halle, " a estado quedándose pensativo e irritándose por nada estos últimos tiempos. Sospechaba que había una chica por el medio, pero no pensaba que fueras tú."

Halle me miró con una sonrisa triste.

"Te daré un consejo. Aprovecha el tiempo que queda."

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos empezaron a picar. Sabía que la mujer tenía razón. Nos faltaba tiempo.

"...Así lo haré."

***

Recuerdo que la tercera vez que vi a Mello, supe que era la última sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Era invierno, acabábamos de entrar en el Año Nuevo, y la nieve de la calle me había empapado los cabellos.

Mello estaba en compañía de un pelirrojo al que llamaba Matt. Me acuerdo de que estaba todo el rato jugando a los videojuegos y fumando un cigarro.

Recuerdo que cuando Mello le pidió que se fuera, se lo pidió mucho más amistosamente que a aquellos mafiosos de Los Ángeles.

Me acuerdo de que Matt y Halle se sonrieron cuando nos dejaron solos, pero que ni a Mello ni a mí nos importó.

Recuerdo que parecía feliz contra su propia voluntad de verme de nuevo.

"Te dije que era mejor que no nos viésemos." me comentó.

"No opinaba lo mismo." le respondí. "Mello, presiento que vas a hacer algo descabellado. Déjame tener, al menos, memorias en las que confortarme."

Recuerdo que me miró como si me hubiera vuelto azul.

"¿Cómo has sabido que...?"

"No sé nada, Mello. Sólo es una intuición. Me gustaría persuadirte de que no hagas nada temerario. Pero supongo que no serviría de nada."

Los azules ojos del joven me miraron con una paz que parecía casi antinatural para él.

"...No." me confirmó, "No serviría de nada. Es demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Si no hago esto, el caso Kira no se cerrará nunca." sentí que las lágrimas se hacían una pelota en mi garganta. "Y, además," añadió con cierto humor, "Pienso restregarle a Near por la cara el echo de que sin mí no hubiera podido resolver el caso."

Tragué mis lágrimas como pude y murmuré:

"Me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor."

Mello me ofreció la sonrisa más sincera que le hubiese visto nunca. Después de un tiempo en silencio, me dijo:

"...me alegra que hayas venido a verme."

No pude evitar una lágrima.

"...me das hambre." musité con una húmeda sonrisa.

Fue la primera y última vez que le oí reír en terreno mortal.

"Tú también." me respondió. "Tú también."

Lentamente, Mello se acercó hasta donde estaba yo. Nos quedamos a escasos centímetros sin mover ni un sólo músculo.

Y entonces me azotó el fuerte deseo de acariciar a aquel joven hombre, de besarle, de complacerle hasta hacerle gemir y jadear y rogar clemencia.

Era un deseo que nunca antes había tenido con tanta fuerza; me daba ganas de inmovilizarlo y acariciarlo hasta al límite de las sensaciones, como si un deseo primitivo y ancestral tomase las riendas de mi mente; un deseo de poder, de control, que no tuve nunca y que desde entonces no he tenido.

Mis mejillas se tornaron escarlata con estos pensamientos. Mello no era uno de los que se dejarían dominar fácilmente, y eso, en vez de disuadirme, me daba aún más ganas de intentarlo.

Me maldije mentalmente. Estaba algo disgustada conmigo misma.

Mello notó mi rubor y sonrió sensualmente.

"¿Qué?" tanteó. "¿Pensamientos pervertidos?"

Mis mejillas parecían tomates fritos.

Decidí ceder a mis deseos.

Con una rapidez inusual, agarré los brazos del rubio y lo empujé hasta hacerlo sentar en el sofá. Al pillarle desprevenido, Mello no me opuso resistencia y yo aproveché aquello para inmovilizarlo bajo mi peso.

Recuerdo que sus ojos y parte de su cara quedaron escondidos tras su flequillo, y que me pareció la cosa más sensual del mundo.

Vi cómo sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes?" me dijo con una voz oscurecida por el deseo, "Es la primera vez que es mi pareja la que intenta dominarme." Y acto seguido, me miró intensamente por debajo de su cabello.

Recuerdo que me sentí como si estuviera digiriendo hierro al rojo vivo.

Hambrienta, agaché mi cabeza y empecé a besar y lamer la piel de su cuello. Al principio, evitaba las zonas quemadas pero, cuanto más crecía mi ardor, más cosas me atrevía a hacerle.

Oí un suspiro húmedo y mi corazón se aceleró.

Recorriendo un camino desde su mandíbula derecha hasta su oído, empecé a mordisquearle la parte inferior de la oreja.

"¿...sueles ser siempre tan agresiva?" me preguntó Mello con una voz grave que procedía de sus entrañas.

Acerqué mis labios a la entrada de su oído y le susurré con un aliento caliente:

"Sólo contigo."

Y acto seguido, deslicé mi lengua por aquel orificio.

Mello profirió un gruñido que acabó en gemido. Sentí bajo mi entrepierna que aquello le había gustado bastante, y una sonrisa de victoria apareció en mi cara.

Estaba disfrutando como un chiquillo el día de Navidad. Noté que sus ásperas manos habían empezado a deslizarse bajo mi camisa y sobre mis costados. La sensación era tan placentera que me arqueé bajo su tacto.

Sellé mi boca contra la suya con renovado fervor. Con la respiración agitada, mordí ligeramente su labio inferior y pasé mi lengua por sus dientes para pedirle entrada.

El contacto con su lengua fue como una descarga eléctrica. Tenía un dulce sabor a chocolate que yo me empeñé en lamer y, en cuanto pude, atraje su lengua hacia mi boca y succioné. Fui premiada con un gruñido y un empujón de sus caderas.

Le había gustado.

Separamos nuestras bocas para recuperar el aliento. Me vi reflejada en sus ardientes ojos azules y casi me asusté de lo que vi.

Lamí sus labios sin permitirle el beso, en el mismo instante, me aseguré de que sus brazos estaban bien sujetos. Aunque sabía perfectamente que si él quisiera, podría librarse en cualquier momento, así que preferí asegurarme.

"Esta vez, tú seras el que se somete y yo la que manda. ¿De acuerdo?" le dije con una parodia de tono autoritario.

"¿Te dije que soy rebelde hacia todo?" me respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

Una risilla escapó de entre mis labios, y le besé con más dulzura.

Aunque la dulzura no tardó en desaparecer. Acabado el beso, cogí unos instantes para apreciar la vista que tenía ante mis ojos y se me olvidó respirar.

Mello se encontraba medio sentado medio tumbado bajo mi peso, los labios rojos y las mejillas encendidas, el pelo algo alborotado, con un chaleco de cuero que parecía serle demasiado pequeño y un pantalón negro que reprimía sus partes nobles en una estrechez que humedecía las mías.

Sentí que unas manos me agarraban las nalgas y el deseo me golpeó como un puñetazo al abdomen. Decidí que aquellos pantalones me eran tan dolorosos como para él.

En un arrebato de valor, empecé a hacerme un camino en su cuello a base de succiones y mordisqueos. Cuando llegué a la cremallera de su chaleco, lo cogí entre mis dientes y me levanté de su regazo. Separé sus piernas con mis rodillas y me arrodillé entre las suyas, apretando mi estómago contra su entrepierna y escuchando el resultado con placer.

Empecé a quitarle el chaleco y descubrí que no llevaba nada más que un rosario debajo. Abrí la prenda en dos pero, en vez de quitárselo directamente, empecé a acariciar, besar y lamer su piel detenidamente. Tenía un gusto salado debido al sudor, y su pecho subía y bajaba más rápidamente que antes. De repente, sus manos agarraron mi cabeza y su boca empezó a abrirse paso desde mi cuello hasta mis labios, lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando en un húmedo y caliente frenesí. Un gemido escapó mi boca y él sonrió contra mi piel. Apreté mi estómago contra su erección reprimida y él me respondió con un movimiento de caderas que aumentó mi calor corporal de 40 grados. Sentí que mi ropa interior se había ruinado con toda la humedad que me provocaba aquella situación, y decidí que estaba harta de esperar.

De echo, Mello también lo estaba.

Me apresuré a quitarle el chaleco pero me retrasé con sus pantalones. Anclé mi mirada en sus ojos empañados por el placer y le sonreí con toda la malicia que sentía en aquel momento. Poco a poco, acerqué mis boca a las cuerdas entrecruzadas que adornaban la parte anterior de sus pantalones, humedecí mis labios y volví a mirar arriba.

Mello contuvo la respiración y se le agrandaron los ojos al entender lo que quería hacerle. Sin dejar de mirarle, agarré una de las cuerdas y empecé a desatarlo todo. Al instante, sentí contra mi rostro el reprimido entusiasmo de su miembro y una nueva oleada humedeció mi entrepierna. Con un renovado ardor, me deshice de la cremallera que era el verdadero obstáculo, y le dejé aquellos estrechos pantalones en su sitio.

No pude evitar una traviesa sonrisa.

"¿Y la ropa interior?"

Mello me miró con lasciva picardía.

"Nunca los llevo. Me dan escozores."

Yo solté una risita, pero en cuanto volví a bajar mi vista, me quedé sin aliento. Ver a su miembro erguido orgullosamente me produjo casi un placer físico. Hipnotizado por él, me acerqué despacio y soplé un aire frío en la cima.

Sentí que Mello se agarraba al sofá hasta poner blancos los nudillos, y cuando le miré, unos pozos de deseo nublado me rogaban desde su cara.

Actué sin reflexionar.

Abrí la boca sobre su miembro y arrojé un cálido aliento sobre él. Su virilidad vibró al mismo tiempo que su garganta, y yo, hipnotizada, saqué mi lengua y lamí tentativamente el líquido de su parte superior mientras acariciaba sus testículos.

Sus gemidos subieron un par de decibelios, y yo maullé de incrédulo placer. Nunca, en mi vida, hubiera pensado que lo que estaba haciendo pudiera ser tan increíblemente erótico.

Sacando mi lengua una vez más, empecé a lamer la parte inferior de su miembro al modo de un helado que se derritiese. Mello se puso a gemir en cadena, y cuando empecé a succionar su virilidad, profirió un grito ahogado y lanzó sus manos a mis cabellos. Aquello me excitó tanto que gemí gravemente contra su miembro, lo que provocó otro jadeo y un empujón de caderas contra mi cara.

Ya no podía más; mi feminidad me dolía de lo intensa que era mi impaciencia. Sin preocuparme por mi minifalda, me quité la ropa interior y la camisa con febril impaciencia. Tomé apoyo en los hombros de Mello y me coloqué sobre su orgullosa virilidad. Con deliberada lentitud, me hundí en aquella estaca muscular y gemí.

Era mejor que otras veces. Empecé a subir y bajar tomándome mi tiempo para degustar lo que tanto había estado esperando.

Sin previo aviso, sentí que una ardiente y húmeda boca se ponía a lamer y succionar mis pezones, arrancándome jadeos y gemidos. Mi espalda se arqueó en un ángulo de gimnasta y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

"Sayu..."

No le hice caso.

"¡Sayu!"

El tono imperativo de Mello me sacó de mis nubes.

"Sayu, para. Me toca a mí" me dijo con una voz ronca.

Al principio no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

"¿Qué?"

"Me toca ser el que manda." me repitió con una sonrisa oscura. Y con un ágil movimiento, me elevó de mi posición y me desplazó a un lado.

"¿Eh?"

Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Mello me había tumbado contra el sofá. Sus manos empezaron acariciando mis costados en un camino que dejaba mi piel en fuego. Sus palmas, ásperas y suaves a la vez, viajaron hasta mi cintura y se toparon con la única prenda que llevaba puesta.

Sentí su sonrisa contra la piel de mi cuello.

"¿Sabes que chicas obedientes en minifaldas son mis fantasías preferidas?"

"Machista", le acusé con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Mello chascó su lengua dos veces para negar mi acusación.

"Si fuera machista no hubiera disfrutado tanto con la manera en que me has toreado antes."

El sofá ahogó mi bufido burlón.

"Decidiré si eres machista o no el día en que te vea fregar los platos mientras una mujer esté a tu lado mirando la televisión."

Adiviné más que noté la arrogante sonrisa en su cara.

"Acepto el reto."

Su mano se deslizó de mi cintura a la parte inferior de mis pechos desnudos. Acariciando casi con desgana, acercó su cálido aliento a mi oreja.

"Vamos, date la vuelta."

Obedecí con electricidad estática en mi piel. Sin perder tiempo, Mello se sentó sobre mis muslos y me lanzó una mirada más oscura y sensual que endureció mis pezones.

Aquellos pantalones eran mi perdición. Aquel cuerpo divino me mandaría al infierno.

Qué estoy diciendo, Mello fue mi perdición desde que lo vi por primera vez.

Sonriendo como un duende, bajó su cara hasta que su desordenado pelo atractivo rodeó mi rostro y, poco a poco, acercó sus labios a los míos. Sentí que una descarga eléctrica me recorría la espalda al volver a estar en contacto con sus suaves labios. Sus manos agarraron mis muñecas con una sonrisa maliciosa y empezó a besarme y lamer mi piel desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, donde un húmedo beso a boca abierta me hizo soltar un suspiro. Tenía el cuerpo en fuego por el placer negado; mi feminidad ansiaba por volver a llenarse y así se lo hice saber a Mello con un gemido y un movimiento de caderas.

Sin embargo, parecía que el rubio quería tomarse su tiempo para torturarme. Su mano derecha dejó mi muñeca y se deslizó por mi brazo hasta mi pecho. Gemí al notar la áspera palma que masajeaba de nuevo una de mis partes más sensibles del cuerpo. Su lengua se deslizó de mi cuello a mi oreja y empezó a explorar mi oído con ardiente humedad.

Mi espalda se arqueó y mis piernas se separaron inconscientemente.

Mello, complacido con mis respuestas, se apoderó de mi otro pecho con su mano izquierda y empezó a juguetear con la rosadas cimas. Un gemido cruzó mis labios y el rubio aprovechó para conquistar mi boca con su lengua. Una vez más, una sensación de incandescencia recorrió mi cuerpo.

Mello, con un gruñido, apretó sus caderas contra las mías y yo, al notar su excitación, le respondí con el mismo movimiento.

Sentí que mi feminidad estaba arruinando los (¡benditos!) pantalones de Mello, que se estaba tornando más agresivo con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Sayu", me dijo con un gruñido, "Vuelve a dar la vuelta."

Tardé en registrar sus palabras en mi mente.

"¿...Eh?"

"Date la vuelta."

Su voz autoritaria mandó un escalofrío por mi espalda y obedecí como pude. El echo de que Mello tomase las riendas con tanta naturalidad provocó una involuntaria contracción en mi entrepierna.

"Quédate sobre tus codos y tus rodillas." escuché que decía.

Con otra descarga eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo, volví a obedecerle.

Sus ardientes manos ásperas agarraron los costados de mi espalda y empezaron a descender por mi cintura hasta mis nalgas, pausándose en aquella última parte el tiempo suficiente para que mi espalda volviese a arquearse.

Sus manos se colocaron bajo mi minifalda, en la parte inferior de mis caderas, de modo que me tenía bien sujeta. No pude soportarlo y un quejido escapó mis labios. La pose, el ambiente, todo aquello ponía mi piel en llamas y mi feminidad estaba tan impaciente que pulsaba dolorosamente.

Y entonces, sentí un aire frío y luego cálido que acarició mis labios más privados.

Al instante, gemí y ofrecí mi entrepierna a la cara que sabía que se encontraba ahí. Cumpliendo mis deseos, una lengua caprichosa empezó a explorar y lamer la humedad de la zona.

Mis gemidos subieron de tono al instante. Su lengua empezó a revolcarse y aventurarse por la entrada a mi feminidad, imitando el movimiento que su orgulloso miembro ejecutaría más adelante. Mi mente se empañó con un vaho de placer y mi lengua empezó a humedecer mis labios frenéticamente.

Y entonces vino el comienzo del fin.

La misma mano áspera que agarraba mi cadera derecha se deslizó por mi muslo hasta colocar el dedo corazón en mi centro nervioso.

Empezó a friccionar con insistencia y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

"¡Mello!"

Me imaginé que el rubio sonreía con orgullo.

"M...Mello..."

Mi voz se había vuelto rogador. Como única respuesta, Mello retiró su mano y continuó con la fricción usando su erguida virilidad.

El contacto con el ardiente músculo me arrancó un gemido de placer y me hizo arquear mi espalda aún más.

"¡Dios...!" exclamé al sentir que estaba cerca de la cima.

"Sí, así me llaman algunos." me respondió Mello con una sonrisa pícara que se notaba en la voz. Y, justo cuando a Sayu le parecía que había llegado a la meta, Mello paró sus caricias.

"Agárrate al posabrazos del sofá." me ordenó antes de que pudiera protestar. Intuyendo lo que quería, hice lo pedido.

Al instante, sentí como su erecto miembro me penetraba como un arpón incandescente y solté un largo gemido.

"Dios mío..." exclamé.

Mello, excitado, gruñó de placer y su lengua se puso a lamer mi cuello frenéticamente. Con el brazo izquierdo rodeando mis caderas, su mano derecha se deslizó por mi vientre hasta encontrar la perla de mis placeres. Cuando lo encontró, empezó a embestir contra mis nalgas al mismo tiempo en que frotaba mi clítoris con su dedo.

"Ya te había prevenido," me gruñó contra mi cuello, " que chicas obedientes en minifalda me ponen a cien."

Yo sonreí y gemí de placer; la virilidad de Mello había encontrado mi zona sensible y la atacaba con cada ir y venir haciéndome gritar de gozo. A medida que nuestra pasión aumentaba, nuestros movimientos se tornaron más entusiastas provocando una corriente de aire allá donde mi falda chocaba contra mis muslos.

La fricción de su mano derecha se volvió más insistente y jadeos remplazaron mi respiración.

"M...Mello...necesito...más..."

No sabía cómo expresarlo pero Mello me entendió perfectamente. Sus embestidas se convirtieron más intensas y veloces.

"Ah...¡Aah!"

Fue como una erupción volcánica, como una ola de bienestar gigante que arrasaba mis sentidos y por un momento mi visión se tornó roja.

Con un grito similar al mío, sentí cómo el miembro del rubio se contraía en espasmos un líquido ardiente salpicaba mi interior.

Me caí sobre el sofá y Mello cayó sobre mí. Permanecimos así tumbados durante un buen tiempo hasta que Mello volvió a hablar.

"Sinceramente," empezó a decir con una voz ligeramente ronca, "me alegro de que hayas venido."

Yo sonreí contra el sofá para mostrar mi acuerdo.

"Vámonos a la cama, aquí nos vamos a enfriar."

Y acurrucados en el viejo colchón del suelo, dormimos bajo la protección de una vieja manta áspera.

***

Recuerdo que la despedida había sido larga y dolorosa. Yo no conseguía deshacerme de la sensación de que no volvería a verle nunca más, de que se me iría de entre las manos.

Pero, tragándome mis lágrimas, salí de la puerta por el que Matt entraba y Halle me esperaba.

Pasó una semana sin noticias y entonces sucedió.

Cuando vi por la televisión el cuerpo fusilado de Matt, supe que Mello correría el mismo destino.

En aquél mismo instante me llamó Halle desde su teléfono móvil: Mello se hallaba calcinado bajo tonas de madera y piedra. Me quedé sorda, muda, ciega e insensible durante las próximas horas. Ninguna lágrima cruzó mis ojos.

Como un autómata, empecé a rehacer mi vida normal y a recuperar el tiempo perdido en la universidad. Entre mis pechos llevaba, escondido, un rosario que no me pertenecía.

Continué con aquella parodia de rutina durante varios meses. Empecé a adelgazar y a estar fatigada a todas horas.

Me diagnosticaron anemia. Al cabo de unas semanas, una fiebre de 38º y una pneumonía me volvieron a mandar a la cama.

Pasé mes y medio sin que pudieran quitarme la infección. Cuando la diarrea se sumó a todo esto, los médicos me lo dijeron sin rodeos. Infectada por el SIDA, varios meses de vida. ¿Antecedentes en la familia? No, ninguno. ¿Uso de jeringuillas contaminadas? No soy adicta a la heroína, gracias. ¿Relaciones sexuales sin protección?

…

Como ya lo he dicho, Mello fue mi perdición desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

Pero no me importaba.

Me propusieron hacer la quimioterapia, yo me negué. ¿Para qué andar tomando diez medicamentos cada comida para morir igualmente? Decidí aceptar mi destino.

Comprendo, sin embargo, que para mi madre fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Después de la defunción de mi padre, y de la muerte y culpabilidad de mi hermano, mi cáncer destrozó los pocos nervios que tenía. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los otros miembros de su familia, mi madre decidió luchar y continuar viviendo.

Yo no pude, y por eso, la admiro.

Meses después de que me pronosticaran la SIDA, morí.

Morir no fue tan difícil como pensaba. Al principio, a pesar de toda mi resignación, estaba algo inquieta, pero pronto se me pasó.

Empecé a entrar y salir de mi cuerpo y, aunque los ojos de mi cuerpo estuviesen cerrados, pude ver la triste pero serena cara de mi madre.

Es una visión que guardaré para la eternidad.

Al cabo de un momento, sentí que me hacía ligera y que un hilo de luz me tiraba hacia el techo. Volé fuera del hospital y me adentré entre las nubes siguiendo a mi hilo de luz.

A mi alrededor, miles y miles de otras personas, animales y plantas eran guiadas a un mismo arco de dimensiones descomunales, de la cual venía una suave luz turquesa, moviéndose como la luz que se filtra por los mares tropicales.

Y entonces, entre la multitud de almas, le vi. Sin poder creer mis ojos, me acerqué hasta donde estaba y le sonreí.

"Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar."

Mello le pegó un mordisco a su tableta de chocolate (¿Cómo se las arregla para tener siempre uno al lado?) y agitó perezosamente un par de alas de urraca, mudo y sonriente.

"No pensaba que te volviese a ver en el cielo, Mello."

El rubio bufó y me sonrió sarcásticamente.

"¿Y quién dice que esto sea el cielo? Espera a que te metan en la administración, o de portero, como yo. Ya veremos luego."

Yo me puse a reír a carcajadas. _¿Puesto de portero?¿Administración?¿Qué clase de muerte me ha tocado?_

Pero ésa, amigos, es otra historia.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: Al principio quería que acabase con la muerte de Sayu, pero...no pude evitar escribir un final feliz. ¿Queda raro así?_

_**25.1.2009: **Gracias a Axia por señalarme que era raro lo del cáncer de Sayu... Normal, la forma de transmisión y los síntomas son...del SIDA. Fallo tonto. Mea culpa, lo siento :-/  
_


End file.
